


single-minded

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU after 8x3, F/M, For reasons, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: “You’re in love with her,” Jon says the same way you might say ‘that building’s on fire.’





	single-minded

He’s working on melting down dragonglass weapons when he hears the little, wooden gate between the forge and the courtyard swing open.

“Cloak?”

Gendry doesn’t look up from his work (melted dragonglass _hurts_ ), but he answers, immediately knowing who it is. “What about them?”

“Do you have one?”

The glass pours out, red-hot. “Personally?”

“How else would you have one?”

Gendry’s mind is less on thinking through words and more on burning liquid, so he says and instantly regrets: “...impersonally?”

There’s the unique sound of someone sighing through their teeth, and he can almost picture it--Arya with her arms crossed, or two of her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Idiot,” she mutters, and he hears that door swinging open again.

The glass doesn’t burn him, but the metal he’s pouring it into does--right on his thumb.

“ _Fucking hells_!”

\--

He’s in the middle of beating out damaged armor when the gate gently opens.

Gendry looks up, not knowing who it is, and sees Jon watching him with a dazed sort of expression.

“You tired?” Gendry guesses.

Jon shakes his head.

“Sick?”

Jon shakes his head again.

“...need something?”

Jon just keeps. Staring at him. Gendry clears his throat, before awkwardly going back to fixing the armor. There’s a wicked dent he’s been working on for the better part of five minutes-

“You’re in love with her,” Jon says the same way you might say ‘that building’s on fire.’

Gendry has _just_ about fixed the breastplate, so his attention is on that when he asks: “Who?”

There’s the gentle sound of someone exhaling through their nose, and Gendry can almost see Jon slumping his shoulders. “Arya,” he mutters, before the gate door gently opens again.

Gendry goes very still as something clicks into place. “Jon-”

And he knocks one of his hammers off the workbench and right onto his foot.

“ _Son of a fuck-_!”

\--

He’s trying to re-shoe a horse when the gate is kicked open.

“Twat.”

Gendry sighs, not even bothering to look away from a very belligerent horse named Blueberry. “What you want?”

“The fuck you think you’re doing with her?” Sandor grunts.

His eyebrows scrunch together. He looks at the horseshoe in his hand. “Nailing her?”

“I’ll fucking kill you. Get one of those Red cunts to bring you back, then kill you all over again.” There’s the unmistakable sound of someone spitting on the ground. “Fuckhead,” he mutters, before the gate is kicked open again.

Gendry looks over his shoulder. “What the hell did I do now-?”

And gets kicked by Blueberry.

“ _You fucking horse_!”

\--

Gendry’s trying to apply a poultice to where the horse kicked him, when there’s a light knock on the gate.

“You’re running late, lad.”

Gendry’s too busy trying to see the spot on his back he can’t quite seem to reach. “Late for what?”

“It started ten minutes ago. Jon’s looking for you.” Davos gives a low whistle. “ _Arya’s_ looking for you.”

He pads his hand over the skin of his back, fruitlessly reaching for that spot that’s sure to bruise all ugly. “I already got her the cloak she asked for.”

“Aye, but you haven’t put it on her yet.” There’s the unmistakable sound of a dry chuckle. “Doomed,” he mutters affectionately before he knocks on the wood again.

Gendry stops. The poultice slides to the ground.

“Shit,” he realizes with dawning horror. “Shit shit shit _shitfuck_ -!”

He runs through the gate with a bruised back, a burned thumb, and what is likely a broken foot.

\--

“When did we decide to do it today?” Gendry whispers frantically, still a little out of breath, as he and Arya stand under the heart tree. Jon’s before them. He looks annoyed.

Arya sighs, turns. He puts the cloak over her shoulders. “Two weeks ago. You were fitting a door on one of the battlements.”

“I have got to start paying better attention.”

“No shit.” Arya grabs a fistful of his tunic and brings him down to kiss her. Which he does. Enthusiastically.

“We haven’t even gotten to the vows,” Jon mumbles.

Gendry frowns, pulling back. “The what?”

“Stupid,” Arya says with a roll of her eyes, kissing him again.

\--

Davos used to say he’d miss his own wedding if he was working in the forge.  
Joke’s on him, then.


End file.
